you & me
by Luvi88
Summary: set right after April and Jackson decide to get married. My take on how their wedding went. )
1. Chapter 1

April tried to get some sleep, but the car seat wasn't exactly the comfiest place to take a nap. Plus, even if she had the possibility to sleep in a proper bed she wouldn't have been able to.

Too many emotions were running inside her head; her heart was so swollen with love she almost couldn't contain it. She looked at Jackson for the billionth time: he was so gorgeous and she never loved anyone like she loved him. Of course she was still felling guilty for Matt and Stephanie, but she did the right thing… she ran away with the love of her life.

"so…." She began still looking at him, he was slightly smiling "lake Tahoe… interesting…"

His smile grew wider "it is, isn't it? You'd like to get into that now?" he couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much.

"I'd love to"

He looked briefly at her, and her heart skipped a bit.

"Do you remember the…pregnancy scare?"

April nodded.

"well, let's just say I did my research. I knew you wanted a field with butterfly. Also Nevada is the closest state where you can get married fast, without waiting for anything or anyone. I thought that it would have been perfect to get married before your belly started to show, and lake Tahoe is renowned for its beautiful fields that in may fill up with butterflies and wild flowers."

April felt a silent tear falling down her cheek, Jackson wiped it away with his thumb. He really had always loved her. Even back then, even with all of her craziness.

"hey, it's alright. We're together now. We will be forever"

"I love you Jackson!"

"I love you too. Now try to get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there"

April closed her eyes and fell asleep like a baby.

Jackson didn't want to wake her up: she looked so peaceful with that little smile on her lips. He stopped the car near a beautiful resort he found online, he called them while April was sleeping, and everything was set and ready for their wedding. He still couldn't believe it. He was so happy that he took Mark's advice. Yes, it took him long enough but he did. And now he was the happiest man on earth.

"April, babe"

"mmh"

"we're here, there's a room ready and a priest waiting for us."

April opened her eyes and he felt overwhelmed with happiness. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and with that white dress, she took his breath away.

"ok, I'll just need some minutes to freshen up"

"take all the time you need"

They were greeted by two very nice ladies who didn't seem bothered by the fact that April was wearing a wedding gown, they were probably used to it. They took April with them, to help her out before the ceremony. Jackson went inside their lodge. It was cozy but very luxurious. The Jacuzzi had a beautiful view over the blooming fields and the lake. It was almost sunset and a nice shade of pink was taking over the sky. He took off his tie and opened his shirt a little: he was about to get married to the love of his life.

Jackson went outside and was greeted by the priest.

"you're coming a long way, young man"

"yep, I definitely am" they were silent for a little while, the sound of nature was the only music he needed, he always loved the blackbirds way of singing, it reminded him of his childhood.

And all of a sudden April appeared, followed by the two elderly ladies. She looked even more beautiful now if that was possible. She had let down her hair and was now wearing a small crown made of wildflowers. Jackson had to remember himself to breath.

"you look…stunning" he gently removed the hair falling in front of her eyes. April blushed while looking at him.

"this is perfect Jackson. Everything is exactly as I always wanted. You are what I always wanted."

They hold their hands while the priest began to speak, but they couldn't hear him because they were lost in each other, too happy to be finally together, right where they belonged.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Jackson couldn't wait anymore and kissed her like she was his oxygen, and she kissed back while the sun was disappearing behind the lake.

April looked at their rings made of grass stems and smiled so hard her face was hurting. This was her dream wedding. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The two ladies insisted to take a picture of them.

"you know" the one with white hair told them " I've never seen a couple more beautiful than you're"

"or happier" added the other one while smiling.

"and we have seen a lot of people getting married here!"

The two doctors smiled and thanked them, they definitely felt the happiest and luckiest people on earth.

Jackson picked April up before entering their room. She giggled at the old-fashioned gesture and kissed him softly. She was so happy she couldn't stop smiling. The place was absolutely stunning and they even left them a bottle of champagne in a big basket full of ice just near the Jacuzzi.

"Jackson you must have spent a fortune! This place is…it's…I've never seen anything like this!"

"only the best for my beautiful wife"

"mmh April Avery…it sounds good. I think I might change it!"

Jackson looked at her smiling bright " you should, it sounds just perfect"

They kissed hard, they had lost so much time and every kiss was like liquid fire between them. Jackson took off his jacket and helped April out of her dress. She was wearing a white lacy bustier with a tongue and a pair of super sexy stockings. He tried to swallow or breath but he found himself unable to do anything but kiss her again.

He felt like he needed her more than he needed oxygen. He suddenly felt all of his animal instincts take over. He couldn't stand the fact that she had spent the last several months with another man. He looked at her, his eyes darkening with desire

"April…."

She felt helpless: she wanted him inside of her, she wanted to ride those ride like she never did before. Jackson Avery was now her husband and she needed him. She felt weak in the knees and in that moment Jackson held her up and April wrapped her legs around him. He was inside of her now and she felt finally complete. God she had missed him so much.

They were awaken in the middle of the night by the strong noise made by the crickets outside their window. It was a beautiful night: a full moon was shining down over the lake, lighting up the breathtaking landscape.

April opened her eyes: her real life was now better than any dream she ever had. She just made love to her beautiful husband and never felt so good in her entire life. She knew they left a mess behind them, but she kept pushing those thoughts away. They would have dealt with everything later on.

"Thank you" she whispered

"for what? I should be the one to thank you. I've never felt this good before. I used to think that the soul mate stuff was just good for fairy tales and little girls, but you know what? I was so wrong"

He kissed her while caressing her back.

"you're my one and only Jackson"

"yeah, you too Mrs. Avery"

"no I mean it. Like literally" he could see she was blushing even in the pale moonlight.

"you mean…"

"I mean in some kind of way I ended up saving myself for the man I married. You are the only one I ever…"

He kissed her until they were both breathless.

"do you want to hear a funny story?" April asked him while positioning herself on top of him. "I once told a patient that if I were married I would have done it all day long." Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous look and he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"wish granted"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the reviews! here is the second chapter, it is pretty short but very sweet! hope you'll enjoy it!

The morning after the sun was up in the sky when Jackson woke up. April wasn't by his side, he remembered she was a morning person but she couldn't have gone outside, she didn't have any dress beside the wedding one. He stood up, still naked, still desiring her. He found her in the Jacuzzi: her skin wet, her eyes closed, a glass of champagne in one hand and a peaceful smile on her lips.

"you should have woke me"

"you were so deeply asleep, I couldn't. Anyway, good morning! To both of you" she giggled while raising her glass in his direction: her husband was not only gorgeous but also very well endowed. She was certainly thankful for that. And for the champagne too. Drinking it with an empty stomach wasn't the smartest idea ever. He flashed her one of his predatory smile before jumping in the tub with her.

"You know I don't think we finished our conversation last night." He touched her making her moan softly. She was already wet and ready for him and that made Jackson even harder.

"you shouldn't take advantage of a tipsy woman, Dr. Avery" April said, almost whispering, he looked at her and it was clear that he desired her more than anything "but this tipsy woman sure would enjoy to ride all the rides she can" he smiled.

"God, I really do love you!"

Three hours later they were laying on their bed, hand in hand, barely covered by the white sheets.

"we will have to get out of this room sooner or later"

"or … we could hide in here forever. No one will ever find us, especially not my mother"

April giggled. "but I don't have any dress beside that one" she pointed at the wedding dress that was laying on the ground.

"well I wouldn't worry about that, you won't need any dress at all if we decide to stay here"

"when you're right, you're right"

Jackson kissed her "My wife is absolutely perfect. But don't worry, I already asked the receptionist to bring you a couple of dresses. As much as I love staying here I know we will have to face the outside world pretty soon."

"suddenly your idea not to talk to anyone ever again seems the best thing we could ever do." The married couple stayed silent for a while.

"what are we going to do? I mean we can't just go back to the hospital and announce that we're married and we've never been happier even though we just destroyed two people's lives. Plus your mother is going to be majorly pissed off. Her only special boy got married without telling her anything. She's going to rip our heads off."

"we could just pretend we're not married. Just for a while, until we figure out what we want to do."

"It could work. But it will be hell having you so close and not be able to kiss you, touch you or just tell you how much I love the fact that you are now my husband"

"it will be awful but to make it a little more bearable we should move in together. My apartment is way too big for myself alone. And it does have a beautiful view on the city."

April eyes sparkled at the idea " it's so weird that I've never seen my husband's apartment! And now we're going to live there together. Let's get out of this room! I can't wait to see our home"

Three days later April had finally finished to move all of her stuff in her new house. Her and Jackson's perfect love nest. She had taken the week off, to settle down and get ready to go back to work, while Jackson decided to go right back. They decided to keep their marriage a secret, they didn't tell anyone, neither their families, friends nor coworkers. It was just the two of them. And even though they were hiding the truth and hurt a lot of people, she felt everything was right, everything was exactly as it should have been. He was her destiny, they were meant to be together, and screw the rest of the world.

"hey babe, I'm home"

"Jackson" she ran straight in to his arms and he lifted her up to kiss her. " I missed you so much today, but I managed to put all my dresses in the closet and cooked a delicious meal for my beautiful husband. How was your day?"

"it was hell, but now that I'm home nothing matters anymore but you" He leaned in to kiss her but the door bell rang.

"Who is it?"

"Just wait here."

A few seconds later Jackson came back with the biggest bunch of flowers she had ever seen, they must have been two dozens of pink peonies, her favorite flowers.

"what… why…this is simply…wow. I don't think we have a vase big enough for these…"

"April Avery, you are an amazing woman, an incredible surgeon and the most beautiful wife a man could ever dream of. Not only you deserve flowers every day of our lives together. You deserve a ring, because sooner or later everyone we'll know we are married, and it'll make me the proudest man on earth. I hope you'll like this" he took a little box out of his pocket and handed it to her. April's eyes were full of tears and she could barely see anything.

"Jackson this is…I just love you so much!" he wiped away the tears from her face.

"open it"

April opened the box: not even in her wildest dreams she imagined such a perfect ring, it was her ring, only Jackson knew her well enough to know that this was exactly what she always wanted, simple and classy.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's like… you read my mind or something…"

"I just have a very good memory"

April looked confused and it made Jackson smile brightly.

"one day we were walking around the city, do you remember how we always used to walk everywhere while we were studying for the boards?"

She nodded "of course I do, we must have walked the equivalent in miles of road 66 that year"

"well one day we walked by this jewellery and you stopped like you had just seen the most beautiful thing ever. It was this very ring. You stood there for like 10 minutes while I went and got ice cream for both of us. You said it was the most beautiful ring ever, and I was surprised because you never seemed to like jewels too much. That's why I remembered"

April was now fully crying. She couldn't believe he had remembered such a small thing.

"I love you Jackson. Running away with you was the best decision I ever made in my life and I'll never regret it."

They kissed and the whole world disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later a lot had changed in their lives, they were almost forced to reveal their wedding and everyone at the hospital was now talking about it. Arizona, Callie and Meredith were the most supportive, they were pretty surprised at first but couldn't wait to know everything about it, how he asked, where they got married, how was their first night together, if they planned to have a nice honeymoon in some exotic place. April was so happy to share every detail with her friends that she almost forgot that not everyone was thrilled about the news. Almost. Because it didn't take long for her to get a reminder. The day after, the news that they were married spread like fire in a wood. The first to remind April that she was an awful human being was paramedic Nicole. It wasn't really what she said but how she looked at her, like she was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. She learnt that Matthew was devastated and quit his job. Nicole told her not to bother to try to contact him ever again, he never answered her calls and he never would have. April felt really bad, and it got worse when she saw Stephanie hiding in a closet, crying her eyes out. She touched her wedding ring. It was all nice and easy while they were hiding from the world, in their perfect secret bubble of happiness. But now that reality hit her, she realized how much damage they had done. She didn't regret anything, but she needed to see Jackson as soon as possible, she really needed a hug and a 'I love you' from her beautiful husband.

She softly knocked on his office door. "come in" She walked in, Jackson was busy as usual with a lot of boring paper work, he didn't even lift his head up to see who was coming in.

"Hey Jackson…"

"April!" he looked at her with worried eyes "is everything alright?"

"everything sucks!" she pouted, getting closer to his desk. "everyone hates us."

"that's not true, tonight we're dining at Arizona and Callie's, they seemed pretty thrilled to have us over"

"yeah I know…" "

come here" he moved away from his desk and she sit on his lap "I know we hurt people badly, so badly they don't even want us near them ever again." Jackson caressed her hair. "but we would have hurt them even more if we didn't do anything. No one wants a relationship with a person that doesn't love them. I'm not saying we did the best thing ever, we were selfish, and I was very stupid for sure. We have to face the consequences of what we did. But at the end of the day we will always have each other and this is what makes me go through each day."

April smiled softly "thank you"

"for what?"

"because you know when I'm about to freak out and you always prevent it."

"well as I told you once, I love everything about you, even the things I don't like, I love" She kissed him, leaving him breathless "I love you more than anything else in this world Jackson. And by the way, is there a key for the door in your office?"

"yes, I have it here somewhere" he smiled at her " is there something you have in mind dr. Avery?"

"I really like to thank my husband for being the most amazing man in my life." She wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her neck. "we…should…really…close that…." But she couldn't finish the sentence because the door flung open.

"Dr. Avery, we need you for…oh!" Jackson stood up as quickly as possible and April fell on the ground without even realizing why. It would have been very funny if it wasn't for the fact that she was completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…I … I didn't know you were busy…"

"uhm…no I'm not, dr. Ross" he helped April to get back on her feet "I'll be right outside with you." The young doctor got out quickly, while both April and Jackson smiled a little "I'll see you later babe. I love you!"

"love you too!" she sat down on his chair letting out a small sigh: she had still a long day ahead.

By the time they had to go at Arizona and Callie's new place, April was feeling a bit better. They had brought the ice cream maker as a gift and an apple pie that April baked the day before. She waited for Jackson just outside the hospital: even though she had known him for almost 8 years now, every time she saw him in street clothes he left her breathless.

"have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen?" He smiled before kissing her. "And the thing that amazes me is that not only you are gorgeous on the outside, you are also beautiful on the inside, kind, clever, responsible. And now my husband too. You couldn't be any more perfect than this" She sticked her tongue out.

"we make a pretty amazing couple, don't we?"

"we definitely do"

A few minutes later they were knocking at Arizona and Callie's door. It was a very nice house, in a quiet neighborhood and with a lovely garden that was perfect for Sofia.

"The newlyweds are here Arizona" Callie shouted before opening the door with a huge smile on her face "hello strangers! Come on in and don't mind all the boxes. We're still settling down."

"your house is really lovely" April hugged the two women who looked thrilled to have them there.

"well it is definitely different from the apartment. And we needed a fresh start."

"Sofia is loving the backyard so much. She spends hours picking daisies."

"but enough about us. You two lovebirds have so much to tell us…"

"we do" Jackson smiled while hugging his wife.

They sat down at the table, and after some glasses of white wine they were laughing hard, remembering Mark Sloan and the day they first walked in at Seattle Grace.

"I still remember those awful orange thing we wore…"

"well to be fair they perfectly hid vomit…they had the same exact color!"

"you guys were so lost! It seems like a lifetime ago and now you're married. Isn't that amazing?"

"it's the best thing ever" April and Jackson hold hands. Arizona smiled so brightly that she lit up the whole room and Callie filled up their glasses.

"so, I was wondering… How did mama Avery took this whole thing?"

April opened her mouth but nothing came out of it, while Jackson looked at his ring in silence.

"I cannot believe this!" the blonde woman exclaimed " she doesn't know!"

"you still haven't told her…"

"we were waiting for the right moment…" April tried to explain "which would have been in a year or two" Jackson added.

"guys, she's going to be majorly pissed off!"

"plus by now Webber told her everything for sure"

"Maybe I should call her tonight, it wouldn't be nice if my own mother found out from her boyfriend that I got married to April…"

"now that I think about it…your mom never knew about us." The two exchanged worried looks: a lot had happened that week and they forgot completely about Catherine. "I'll try to call her later tonight, I'm sure she won't take it so badly as we all think she will"

The three women looked at him shaking their heads: they certainly knew better.

Jackson tried to call his mother three or four times before going to bed, but she never picked up the phone. April noticed he was very impatient "are you worried babe?"

"no-no, I'm just… she never answered my phone calls tonight" he sat on their bed and April hugged him from behind. "maybe she has a big surgery and can't answer you right now, I' m sure she'll call you back tomorrow."

"yeah maybe you're right…I shouldn't worry about this. I mean, you two were friends on Facebook, she always liked you."

"and we shouldn't forget all the times she wanted me to have sex with someone!"

He turned around to look at her "and about that…" he kissed her on the neck, there really was no need to worry, he had a beautiful wife, the rest of the world didn't matter.

The morning after April woke up with a huge smile on her face. It was their day off. That meant a whole day laying in bed, doing nothing but cuddling and watching tv. She stretched and hugged her husband. "good morning honey, did you sleep well?"

"mmh-mmh." He lazily opened his green eyes "how can you be so gorgeous so early in the morning?" April smiled sliding on top of him, she opened her mouth trying to reply but someone else spoke.

"well it's 10.30 am, I wouldn't say it's early"

Jackson stood up as fast as he could "mom!" April fell off the bed, she seemed to be falling a lot these days. She quickly recovered from the surprise and tried to cover herself with some sheets.

"you seem surprised. Surely not as much as I was when I found out you two got married in Nevada! Can you imagine that?" Catherine Avery was sharply dressed and looked elegant as usual, but it was clear that she hadn't slept at all that night. "I demand an explanation!"

The two newlyweds looked at each other feeling like two kids that were caught stealing chocolate.

"I don't have time now, get dressed quickly, I'll see you both at the hospital. Make it quick" The older woman turned around, slamming the door on her way out. "well I guess Webber told her…" Jackson tried to joke around but April could tell that he was worried.

"let's get dressed. We've got some explaining to do"

Richard Webber walked past the conference room where the Averys where discussing. He felt a bit guilty about the whole situation, Jackson and April were both good guys and Catherine was impossible to deal with when she was pissed off. He watched Jackson stood up and leave the room, soon followed by April. "Jackson…" he called out

"look, Dr. Webber, this really isn't the best of times. Why don't you just go in there and calm down your crazy girlfriend who thinks it's ok to come here and insult me and my wife. She knows April, she has known her since our first year together at Mercy West. I can't believe that just because we ran off together she thinks we are bad people."

"I'm sure she's doing this with your best interest in mind"

Jackson shook his head snorting "yeah, whatever". I've got stuff to do" He stormed off leaving behind the older doctor and April. "I'm sorry dr. Webber, Jackson is very upset about this"

"I know, and I feel responsible"

"you really shouldn't though. I get where Catherine is coming from. I mean, I'm a farmer's daughter and I married the only Avery heir. Catherine just wants to protect Jackson and the foundation. I get it. I would probably do the same thing…maybe using different words…" she smiled softly "I'll try to talk to Jackson and to calm him down. Please try to do the same with Catherine." She walked away and Webber smiled: former dr. Kepner had changed so much since he first saw her, she went from being an insecure young lady to being a confident , polite woman. Jackson was in good hands.

April found Jackson in his office, it was their day off but he was sitting at his desk signing papers, even though it looked more like stabbing papers. "Hey Jackson. May I come in?"

"yeah, sure."

April sat in front of him, with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry about what happened. My mom was totally out of line. She disrespected you. And that won't happen ever again."

"Jackson I know you're mad at your mom and she was a bit rough, but she meant well. She is saying all that stuff because she cares about you so much. And the Avery foundation is her life. She's just protecting what she loves and I get that. But the point is… I don't care!" She took his hands " I love you, Jackson. I love you more than I ever loved anything or anyone in my life. I never once cared about your money, not when we were residents, not when we became friends. It never mattered to me. That's why I will sign that contract and I won't feel insulted. Money means nothing to me."

Jackson shook his head "you're too perfect to be real"

"well I do my best" they hugged each other tightly "I'm so lucky to be married to my best friend"

The three Averys and Webber met at the cafeteria an hour later. They sat down at a small table, hot coffees in hand and serious looks on their faces. Catherine was the first to speak. "I have to apologize for my manners April. I know you're a good girl, I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. it's just that i've been protecting the Avery foundation all my life and i need to know i can trust the people who are part of it. and moreover I just wish that you two lovebirds told me earlier that you were crazy in love with each other. So in love to stand up at a wedding and run off into the sunset to get married a few hours later." she glanced at her son. " I just wanted to be part of that"

"I know mom and I'm really sorry about that. But it's not like we planned it or something. It was just…" he looked at April, his green eyes full of love "when I saw her standing there, looking so beautiful, I realized I couldn't let her marry someone else. She is my person, my best friend, my soul mate" April squeezed his hand but Catherine was still baffled.

"but, I mean, how did you know it? You never dated, you never had sex…"

It was April's turn to explain the situation " we actually did both…it all started at the boards…it was my first time…our first time together. It later became very complicated, we broke up and tried to go on with our lives…Matthew…Stephanie…"

"never liked her anyway" Catherine whispered "but you two kids were able to keep this a secret from me! The queen of all the meddler"

"the point is, Catherine" April cleared her throat "I will sign the postnups. I honestly don't care about the money. I love Jackson and he loves me. This is all the richness I need in my life." She grabbed a pen and she signed the papers. Jackson caressed her back. Catherine smiled and looked at Richard proudly. "Welcome to the family April!" the two women hugged tightly "of course I always liked you and I'm sure my beautiful son was a real gentleman on your first night together" April blushed, slightly nodding "but I'm still not over the fact that I didn't get to be with you on your wedding day. This is why I will organize a small reception for our friends and families. Everyone has to witness what true love is."

Jackson and April shared a nervous look: their little happy bubble was long gone, it was time to face the real world.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! thanks for the reviews =) in this chapter I wanted to show how Jackson gave The Ring to April, just my take, sometimes it's fun to fill up the gaps the writers leave in the story :p enjoy r&r

A couple of weeks later everything was ready. Catherine talked about a small reception but it turned out she didn't mean it. In fact it turned out to be a big ass reception.

During those two weeks April flew back home, she wanted to talk to her family and to leave some time alone to Jackson and his mom. Jackson wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it

"I think I should come with you to Moline. I mean, I need to apologize to your family for everything"

"you'll have time to apologize, I need to go by myself and when my parents will come here we will have a nice dinner together."

"but April come on…" he pouted trying to convince her.

"no no-no, you need to spend time with your mom, catch up, do stuff together. You'll be fine"

"I'll miss you so much"

"me too. But I'll call you every day and I'll text you like a teenager in love"

"a horny teenager in love?"

"of course"

April spent five days with her family: her parents weren't thrilled at first, but when they saw how happy April was, they decided they wanted to meet the man who stole their daughter from her own wedding. Her sisters, on the other hand, didn't even question her. They just squealed with happiness and went on for hours on how beautiful Jackson was and how happy they were that they could go back to Seattle and have a reception at the most luxurious hotel in town. April felt blessed to have such an amazing family. Even after what happened at the barn, they still loved and supported her. She went back to Seattle with a lighter heart.

Jackson was waiting for her at the airport with a sign that said "Mrs. Avery" She smiled and ran into his arms, he picked her up while kissing her. "welcome back home babe. How did everything go?"

"it went really good. Mom and dad can't wait to meet you and my sisters…well they're my sisters"

"I'm so happy to have you back, my mom has been stalking me all week! She's going crazy with this freaking reception"

"well we're mostly doing this for her. She has every right to be excited about her only son's wedding."

"you won't be so forgiving when I tell you what she has in mind."

"what?" Jackson smiled and hugged her "I'll tell you about it once we are at home."

Once they got home they were greeted by Catherine and a woman all dressed in yellow. "Oh my God" April exclaimed "she's big bird. the one who was injured at the hospital party! why does she always wear yellow?"

Jackson laughed out loud " she's helping my mom with the organization"

"ok, I'm scared now…"

"here come the two beautiful spouses! April, dear, you look beautiful today!"

"th-thank you Catherine… you too!"

"well now that you are home I will steal you from your husband."

"but mom she just got off the plane, give her some time"

"oh my dear boy, you're such an amazing husband. But you see, we need to discuss a lot of things together. First of: your dress"

"my - my dress? I didn't think I will wear a wedding dr…"

"no of course not my dear, but you need a spectacular dress, maybe white, maybe blue, I don't know, something that fits your porcelain skin. I already booked an appointment at the most amazing atelier…"

"mom! Enough!" Jackson stepped in "I promise you, April will pick the perfect dress and the best flowers. But give her the night off. Tomorrow she'll be all yours. But tonight" he looked at his wife with fire in his eyes "she's all mine"

April blushed and Catherine nodded "all right lovebirds, I'll let you be. But tomorrow I'll be here at 9.30." "I'll see you tomorrow mom" Jackson kissed his mother on the cheek and they waved goodbye to big bird.

"I'm so happy to be home, now!" April let out a small sigh "I really need to shower though. Wanna join me?" she smiled mischievously at her husband.

"That's a question I will never say no to"

The morning after April was sleeping peacefully when the doorbell rang. She was so startled that it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. The clock next to her bed read 8.30 am. "oh, you have to be kidding me, she said 9.30!" Jackson was sound asleep while the doorbell kept ringing. April wore the first thing she found in her closet and opened the door.

"Good morning sweetheart! Did I wake you up?" Catherine Avery marched in, bringing coffee and cupcakes.

"uhm yes, but I was about to wake up anyway. Big day ahead" she forced a smile before sipping her coffee.

"yes of course sweetheart. We got the first appointment at 9, maybe you should get dressed."

"mom! it's only 8.30!" Jackson walked in, shirtless and still sleepy.

"good morning baby. I brought you coffee"

"it's super early. The shops do not open until 10."

"well, let's say they are doing me a favor. April, honey, are you still with us?" April was too distracted by the hotness that was her husband: she didn't want to go shopping. She wanted to stay in bed and have sex all day with Jackson. "yes, yes. I'll be ready in a minute" she lazily walked to the bedroom, trying to hide her disappointment. Jackson looked at his wife walking away and was about to follow her, but his mother stopped him.

"Jackson, I need to talk to you about something." Her tone was very serious and the pretty doctor looked at her worriedly . "is everything alright mom?"

"yes, everything is wonderful. But I want it to be perfect." She gave him a small box that appeared from nowhere. " this is the ring your father gave me when we got engaged. This ring has a lot of history, it's a family ring, it dates back to the beginning of the 20th century. Every woman in the Avery family wore it. And now it's April's turn."

Jackson was slightly taken aback "mom, this is… I remember seeing this ring on grandma's hand when she visited us every Sunday. And you always wore it on special occasions… thank you" he hugged her while she was trying not to cry.

"you're an amazing boy, Jackson, I'm happy you found true love, and I'm happy you found it with April, she's got strong values and is a very honest woman. She'll always stand by your side." Catherine Avery stood up caressing her son face. "you'll have a happy life together. And I'll have beautiful grandchildren" Jackson smiled and a few seconds later April was ready to go. Jackson kissed her softly and looked at the two women walk out together. They were the most important women in his life. He was lucky indeed.

After her initial reluctance, April had to admit that she was having a lot of fun. Catherine had invited Arizona to join them, they got cold champagne and some butter cookies that were absolutely delicious while the salesgirls showed her some gorgeous gowns. "this red gown is from the latest Marchesa collection. It is pure silk, but maybe it would be too much red considering the color of your hair. We also picked very similar dresses in blue and white, as requested by Mrs Avery, but of course you can try on anything that you see in our atelier"

"oh no April, you have to try the red one it! You' d pull an amazing Jessica Rabbit" Arizona pointed out

"yes sweetheart try them all, all these colors go perfectly with your porcelain skin and your auburn hair." April smiled brightly "let's get this party started"

Two hours, a bottle of champagne and ten dresses later the situation was getting a bit out of control. Catherine and Arizona were definitely tipsy and April wasn't that far behind. All the gowns were gorgeous and fit her like a glow. She tried all the colors of the rainbow, from delicate mauve to deep jungle green. She had time for one more dress before they had to go. It was a beautiful midnight blue gown, siren styles, strapless, very very tight. The moment she tried it on she knew it was the one she wanted. April heard the two women laughter from the other room, she cleared her throat to announce her presence and suddenly everyone was very quiet.

"April you look…wow"

"oh sweetheart…. I've never seen you look so beautiful. This is the one"

"it sure is. Maybe it's just a bit too low-cut, I mean my boobs are practically…"

"no, no it's perfect. And it will go perfectly with this" Catherine gave her a velvet box.

"Catherine I…I.."

"oh c'mon, open it. I had to give you something new, and since I never had the chance before, here it is" April opened up the blue box: inside there was a diamond necklace. It was so sparkling and beautiful, April had never seen anything like it.

"oh my God!" Arizona exclaimed "I've never seen so many diamonds all together" April nodded, unable to say anything. She looked at Catherine and hugged her tightly "Thank you so much. I'll take good care of Jackson. I really love him"

"I know sweetheart, I know"

Arizona sobbed "you two are so sweet." She joined the hug "I'm so happy we're gonna be one big family from now on" April smiled: she loved the idea of one huge family tied together by the hospital. They lost a lot of friends there during the years but they also built a strong bond, a family through good and bad times. She was lucky, they all were.

Eight hours, and an infinite number of shops later April got back home. She could barely held all the shopping bags she had: she bought definitely more than what she needed, the enthusiasm of Mama Avery was infectious but she had to remind herself that she wasn't a billionaire, she just signed a post-nup because of that.

"Hey Jackson" she shouted "it's me! Could you please open the door? I can't reach for my keys!" She waited a few seconds but received no answer "oh c'mon" April had to put all the shopping bags down in order to be able to open the front door. Maybe her husband was still at the hospital, she knew well that surgeries could go on forever. She finally managed to get in and she really wasn't expecting what she found. There were hundreds of candles everywhere and the smooth voice of Frank Sinatra singing in the background. "Jackson?"

"welcome back home, babe" he greeted his stunned wife with a glass of wine. "hope you had a good day"

"y-yes, it was actually a great day, a bit exhausting maybe"

"I thought that after a whole day with my mother you would need some peace" Jackson looked at her with his impossible green eyes rendered darker by his desire and April felt weak in the knees.

"she was surprisingly good and not tiring at all. She gave me the most amazing diamond necklace. She must have spent a fortune. But this…" she looked around the room "this is simply amazing. Have you cooked too?"

"nope. Only wine for my beautiful wife." He smiled before kissing her until they were both breathless. " I actually ordered some food from the Italian restaurant just around the corner, but it won't be here before a couple of hours."

"then I have time to use the toilet."

"you're ruining our super romantic moment! Candle light, Frank Sinatra…"

"I know babe, but I really need to go"

Jackson smiled to himself: he had to admit he was a bit nervous about giving the family ring to April, it was stupid, because they were already married and they had rings and lived together. But he still felt nervous nonetheless. He felt the heavy box in his pocket, he couldn't wait to see April's face.

"hey Jackson. I put on the necklace your mom gave me. I think it brings out my eyes..."

"I'm sure it d…" Jackson turned around and the words died in his mouth: April was wearing a super push up bra that barely covered anything and a pair of panties so small they were barely there, killer high heels completed the look and the necklace was the last thing he could look at. She got closer "our romantic night has just begun" April started to unbutton his shirt, slowly drinking in every second: God only knew what Jackson's eyes could do to her. Well, God and Jackson himself because he knew exactly what effect he had on her, she couldn't think straight anymore. But as far as she could tell, she had a pretty big impact on him too. He ran his hand on her back and started kissing her neck. She smelled so good it was driving him crazy. They looked at each other for the longest moment and then they kissed. Next thing they knew they were laying on the ground, barely covered by the fake bear skin they used on the couch.

"wow. This was…wow"

"yeah yeah, it was..."

They smiled at each other.

"do you remember our first time?" April asked him

"of course I do" he caressed her face "you were so beautiful, that fire in your eyes…"

"it seems such a long time ago…we went through so much…"

Jackson reached for his pants that ended up somewhere near the couch, he produced a little blue box, almost matching the one his mother had that morning. "mmh interesting, I must have been a really good girl to deserve all this presents today" her eyes sparkled and Jackson thought he couldn't love her more. "April, I know we are already married and that this party my mom is planning is just something to make her happy, but this…" he gave her the little box " this is something we both want you to have" April opened it and her jaw dropped to the floor. "this is our family ring, all the Avery women have worn it. And now it's yours. You have always been part of my life, now you're part of the family." Jackson kissed her, trying to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. He helped her wear the new ring, it looked huge on her tiny hands.

"oh Jackson… why are you so perfect? I love you so much I think my heart is gonna explode." The door bell rang while they were kissing, body against body, soul against soul.

"the food is already here! Man, time flew by…"

"they say it does when you're having fun!" April smiled looking at her husband while he was trying to find his clothes. "you know what? I think I won't allow you to wear clothes anymore at home, it's a shame to hide that body" He raised one eyebrow "you're a little dirty girl April Avery. After dinner I'll show you how to behave" April laughed happily: she laid on the carpet and stared at her huge ass ring. She really was the luckiest girl on the planet.


End file.
